A typical thermometer commonly used for measuring temperature is the mercury thermometer. However, there are some disadvantages in using such a traditional mercury thermometer. Firstly, using such a traditional thermometer involves reading the scale that the mercury in the glass tube reaches, which may introduce reading error; and secondly, using such a traditional thermometer involves reaching a thermal equilibrium between the body temperature and the thermometer, which may take a long time for the measurement. Various types of electronic thermometers have been developed to address the above disadvantages. These electronic thermometers typically use the following structure: a probe (comprising a thermal element), AD sampling component, a processor for processing data, and a display unit. An electronic thermometer is a predictive thermometer that predicts a stable temperature based on temperature data acquired during a time period by using an algorithm. Today, most predictive thermometers employ a curve fitting method for measuring human body temperatures. As the classical thermal conductance theory generally considers the temperature conductance curve as a logarithmic function, many temperature measurements perform a logarithmic fitting based on a small piece of measured data to determine the final temperature. However, body temperature may vary between different parts of the body. Body temperature also varies with time and between man and woman. A normal human body usually exhibits a relatively stable range but rarely remains constant. Through studies and researches, various embodiments consider that the conductance of human body temperature may be different from an ideal state and may be affected by many other factors so that a simple simulation with logarithm curve may lead to significant errors in the predicted results.